The Disease
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Peter is diagnosed with a life threatening disease . Warning .Major character death rating changed for that reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing except the doctors and nurse. **

It started off with a nosebleed,it wasn't heavy,not at first,the fifth years were in the middle of a math test,when Peter,felt something wet trickle down his nose,a red spot splashed onto the paper,then another and another,soon,they were falling faster and ,he had a handkerchief,(he never carried them no matter how many times Mum told him to,he nearly always forgot) he pressed his sleeve to his nose ,there was no interrupting the class during a test,but this was an emergency,maybe Miss Patterson would make an exception,keeping his sleeve pressed to his nose,he raised his other hand. he could feel his nosebleed getting heavier instead of stopping and he was dizzy .

Miss Patterson looked up,then noticed Peter,"Oh,my goodness! Peter,go to the nurses now,Violette,take him to the nurse."

Peter stood up,shakily,he swayed slightly and grabbed the edge of the desk,with one hand. They slowly made their way out of the classroom and down the hall. Violette held out her handkerchief. "Here,it'll be better,than your sleeve." she said.

Peter took it,"Thanks." he murmured,all of a sudden,he felt horribly sick ,leaning over the rubbish bin,that was near the wall and vomited.

"Are you all right?" Violette asked worriedly when Peter leaned against the wall and slid to the floor,his head rolling to the side and his eyes patted his cheek,"Peter,wake up."

Forcing his eyes open,Peter looked up,"M,fine,jus tired." he said weakly,struggling to stand up,Violette reached down and helped him up."Are you sure,you're all right." she asked biting her lip worriedly.

Peter forced himself to stand ignoring the wave of dizziness that passed through him and the fact that there were now two Violettes standing in front of him.

***********************************************************************The nurse really couldn't do anything except try to stop his nosebleed and give him something for his stomach,none of it worked and by lunchtime his nose had started to bleed again,this time Susan and Edmund were with him. Susan looked alarmed. "Peter! your nose is bleeding! don't use your sleeve use a handkerchief." she scolded sounding like Mum

"Dod hab one." Peter said his voice muffled by the napkins Edmund passed him,he was pale as a ghost and the front of his shirt was turning red as the blood trickled from his nose .

"You need to go see the nurse." Susan said.

"I did earlier she can'd do anyding( I did earlier,she cant' do anything) Peter replied .

"Earlier? you mean this is not your first nosebleed today." Susan asked curiously.

Peter shook his head slowly. This was in reality his third nosebleed that week and it was only Wednesday.

"Peter,when we get home,I'm going to tell Mum,you might be sick." Susan said .

Peter looked alarmed,he hated being fussed over when he was sick and he hated showing any weakness,he was the oldest it was his job to protect the others . "No! don't it's no big deal,it's just a nosebleed." he said. "Don't tell Mum,I'm fine,she has enough to worry about right now." their father had been declared MIA a few weeks ago and there had been no word whether he was alive ,dead or had been captured by the Nazis,though if he had been captured they wouldn't know it.

"Is it just a nosebleed?" Edmund asked,"Cause if it is,I 'm pretty sure it'll pass and he'll be fine,it is just a nosebleed isn't it,Pete?"

Peter hesitated then nodded slowly ,hoping they wouldn't notice his gaze was averted .

***********************************************************************

Helen had known her son long enough to know when he was not feeling well,for one he was more tired than usual ,he complained of headaches more frequantly and he seemed to have trouble walking . The doctor said it was just normal growing adoloscent growing pains and they would pass and to not worry Helen wasn't buying it especially when Peter started taking naps ,( he had always hated naps and had been delighted when he was old enough to not take them )he slept through dinner one evening and even though he was getting more sleep now he was still there was the bleeding not just from the nose,but whenever he got a small cut he'd bleed profusely so Peter had to be extra careful one slip up and he could bleed to death

Helen had no idea what was wrong with her oldest and with no news on her husband's whereabouts,she was a nervous wreck. She tried to keep upa cheerful face for the sake of her children,but sometimes it was hard.

***********************************************************************

Edmund was in a deep sleep when something pulled him out of it,groaning,he tried to burrow deeper under the covers,but someone kept shaking him.

"Ed,please somethings wrong somethings really wrong." Edmund woke up,Peter sounded scared,he had never known Peter to sound scared usually he was so composed and confident or rather he hid his fear well. Sitting up all thoughts of sleep out of his mind,Edmund turned on the lamp and looked at Peter gasping at what he 's pajama shirt was covered in blood ,blood poured from his nose and mouth. Throwing his covers aside Edmund ran to the dresser and grabbed every handkerchief and handed them to Peter.

Going to the door,he opened it and was about to step out when Peter called out sounding much younger than his age," Where are you going."

"I need to get Mum." Edmund said throwing on his robe.

"Don't leave me." Peter pleaded .

"I have to,I'll be back in a minute,I'll get Susan to stay with you." Edmund said feeling as if he were the older brother instead of the other way around.

Minutes later,Helen hurried into the boys room Edmund behind her,she turned on the other lamp, Susan looked up biting her lip worriedly,she was sitting next to Peter who had fallen asleep,his face deathly pale,(she was holding the handkerchief to his face because he was still bleeding profusely.)

"Mum,what's wrong with Peter." she asked

"I don't know ,I need you to go downstairs and call the Parkers and ask if we could borrow the car." Helen said stroking Peter's hair . This was not normal none of it and she was going to find out what was wrong with Peter no matter how many doctors she had to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Not repeating it,and you thought I would**.**In this story they will be going to America for further tests since the hospital in London has been bombed. This may not be historically accurate,but I don't really care it fits for my story**

The hospital in Finchley was terribly understaffed and not very up to date,most of the patients were bomb victims. Helen paced the corridors of the hospital waiting for any news on her son. She was glad that she had made Edmund and Lucy stay home even though Edmund had begged her to let him come,Susan was the only one allowed to go with her though. Lucy had been sleeping and didn't know what had transpired. Helen looked at the clock on the wall,it was almost five thirty,they'd been here since two thirty,three and half hours.

Susan looked up from her book,her eyes bleary,she pushed her hair back from her forehead . "I'm sure Peter will be okay,Mum,you know Peter,he's resiliant." Secretly Susan was worried,but it'd do no good to start crying and carrying on . After all Peter had managed to survive worse things in Narnia during their fifteen year reign. There had been so many times where he had been on the verge of death ,only to be pulled back. But then again in Narnia they had Lucy's cordial which helped alot.

The doctor came walking toward them," I'm afraid to say this." he started,Helen turned pale and Susan dropped the book she was reading ,her throat tightening,seeing their reaction ,the doctor held up his hand. "No,no,I don't mean that ,he's very much alive . We manage to stop the blood flow. What I meant was that we'll have to keep him a here a few weeks to determine the cause . Run a few tests. "

"If you must." Helen said resignedly,"May we see him." she asked not wanting to leave without seeing Peter one more time before they went home.

"I guess that's fine,follow me." the doctor said making his way down the corridor,he came to a door and pushed it open. They crossed the room and went in Susan went over to the bed and looked down at her older brother he always seemed younger when he was sleeping as if all the worries and burdens had been chased away. She pressed her lips together to keep the tears in and leaned down kissing his temple,straightening up,she ran out of the room. Leaning against the swiped at the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. This was silly ,Peter was not dead,he was alive,he wasn't the type to just lie down and die not the Peter she knew.

"Let's go." Susan looked up to see Mum standing in front of her,she seemed to have aged five years in the past hour.

"All right" Susan said taking Mums' hand as they walked out of the hospital.

*************************************************************************

Peter was sick and tired of being sick and tired,he was tired of all the tests and doctors trooping in and out of the room. He was really tired of hospital food and he wanted to go home,but when he asked Mum when she came to visit when he was going to be allowed to go home,she had hesitated then changed the subject. Peter looked out the window at the green lawn below outside the sky was a clear blue with a few clouds,but Peter didn't care about the weather Mum was hiding something and he knew it.

"Mum,when do I get to come home." Peter asked looking up from the book that he had gotten from the bookcart. He was tired,but was trying to hide it and his legs hurt,he had thrown up twice ,but still the doctors had no idea what was wrong with him.

Helen turned from the window and came over to sit on the edge of his bed,she took his hand in hers," How would you like to go to America." she asked with fake brightness. Peter pursed his lips.

"Why?" Peter asked .

"The doctor wants to run more tests,but this hospital is not equipped or staffed to run the tests you need so they could find out what's wrong with you. The London Hospital was bombed . The best hospitals are in America they have up to date equipment ." Mum explained

For some reason,tears came to Peter's eyes,he didn't want any more tests ,he hated being poked and prodded and soon a new team of doctors would be poking and prodding him. He hjust wanted to go home.

"Mum,please no more tests." he pleaded ,"I want to go home."

Helen stroked his hair,"I'm sorry,baby." she said ."But I do have good news." she said trying to cheer him up.

Peter looked up,"What news?" he asked hardly daring to hope it was what he hoped it was.

"They found Daddy and he's fine,he's alive,,He was shot down,but a family managed to hide him and smuggle him to Switzerland."Helen said twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"Is he coming home?" Peter asked hopefully.

"As soon as he can." Mum said standing up,"Everyone sends their love." she kissed left the room with promises to come by again tomorrow .

***********************************************************************

Later that night,Peter was woken up by another nosebleed and a painful feeling in his legs and arms,it hurt if he moved even one inch. He lay there blood pouring from his nose and into his mouth,because it hurt to much when he raised his arms he couldn't wipe it away. Vaguely he wondered where the night nurse was and why she hadn't made her rounds,the one time he wanted her to come,she decides not to come.

As if on cue,the nurse walked in and gasped when she saw the blood;rushing over to the bed,she tried to stop the flow of blood,but couldn't calling one of the candy stripers,she noticed passing by,between the two of them,they managed to stop his nosebleed,but Peter had passed out .

"Go get the doctor. now." the nurse ordered the girl.

***************************************************************************

He had hemophilia,Peter over heard Doctor Watson telling Mum the third day he was there. They were in New York city at one of the finest hospitals after travelling for nearly a month,they managed to make it to America . The doctors had been told that he was coming .Mum had found a house close to a school and close to the hospital.

"We'll run a few more tests just to be sure,but I'm fairly certain it's hemophilia,there is treatment for it." the doctor said,he looked at Peter."So he should be able to lead a semi normal life with treatment every day.

Peter was not looking forward to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Though I have looked up the symptoms of hemophilia,I may get some details wrong or they might be foggy,but I'll do the best I can. **

**Disclaimer: I own the doctor**

Every day,Peter had to be careful,which meant that Mum would not let him to do anything that might make him bleed even the slightest. Between her and Susan,Peter sometimes felt like he now had no control over his own life. When he complained though,Mum always said the same thing,"I'm only trying to protect you,honey.". Peter hated when she said that because deep down he knew it was true ,but still he wished they'd both ease up and let him live his life.

Like that day for instance,Susan was following him all around school,it was bad enough being new and from another country,but to have your younger sister hovering over your shoulder and in the same class as he was (Susan was smart enough that she got to be put in Peter's class) was enough to make anyone throw a fit,Peter didn't throw a fit,he had more sense than that,but there were times he was tempted.

"Are you sure you're all right." Susan asked as everyone went out for PE,Peter didn't take PE ,but Susan did ,that was the one thing Peter didn't mind about he was not the athletic type and would much rather be reading a book then running around or chasing after some ball.

"I'm fine,just go,Su or you'll get in trouble on your third day here. " Peter said.

Susan pressed her lips together and looked across the field to see the other girls lining up on the other side the boys were getting ready for a game called baseball,neither Susan or Peter could get the concept or rules of that very American game .

"If you're sure,you're fine." Susan hesitated.

"Yes,I'm just going to go over there and read." Peter said pointing to the wooden bleachers it was well away from the convinced Susan left to go.

***************************************************************************

Peter's attention was elsewhere,he wondered how in the world how one played baseball,though it looked a bit like cricket,but not much. He was thinking so hard,that he didn't hear one of the boys telling him to watch out,looking up,he was met with a baseball in the face. He winced as blood spurted from his face.

"Are you all right." the boy who had thrown the baseball asked,he looked apologetic.

By now a crowd of kids had gathered ,"Geez,Jimmy,do you want them to think all Americans are uncouth." a girl said handing Peter a handkerchief,she smiled,"My brother think he's the next Babe Ruth."

Susan managed to make it up to Peter,"This is what Mum was afraid would happen." she said.

Peter glared at her,holding the handkerchief to his face,it was soaked."Id'll stob" he said.

"What if it doesn't,Peter,you told Mum you'd be careful." Susan hissed as they climbed down the bleachers.

Peter whirled around glaring at her,"It just hit my face,that's all and how was I to know that I'd be hit with a baseball. I'm fine." he stormed off as quickly as he could which wasn't very quickly given the amount of blood he was losing..

***********************************************************************

Peter wished Susan would stop acting like Mum for one day,he was fifteen,he didn't need a fourteen year old nursemaid looking after him. He was busy thinking that he didn't see the open locker and he walked right into it banging his head,he fell to the floor with a thud .

"Ow." he moaned ,A face appeared over his,it was the same girl who had apologised for her tilted her head,"What are you doing down there." she asked curiously.

"I like the floor,I was thinking about staying down here." Peter replied .

"Are all you Brits this strange." the girl asked holding out her hand to help him up.

"Only when were asked dumb questions." Peter said standing up,he swayed slightly,but managed to stay up right,his nose was still bleeding and he imagined he must look like a complete idiot.

"If you're looking for the nurse,you're going in the wrong direction."The girl replied,"I'm Maggie Tansen by the way short for Margaret,but don't ever call me Margaret ."

"I'm not going to the nurse." Peter said .

"But your nose." Maggie pointed out.

"The nurse can't do anything except try to stop the pressure and I already know how to do that myself." Peter said calmly considering the fact that he was pressing a bloody handkerchief to his nose.

"What do you mean,she can apply an icepack." Maggie said.

Peter pursed his lips together," I have hemophilia which means my blood doesn't clot properly so a icepack probably won't help .Thank you for your help,but I'm fine it'll pass it always does." with those words he walked off trying to ignore his had no idea that one small bump on his head would cause a huge complication .

***********************************************************************

Helen knew when something was wrong with her children and she knew something was wrong with Peter ,for one thing he had a bump on his head and when she asked about it he said it was nothing (Susan had told her about the baseball,but had told her she didn't think that the ball had hit him in the head.) . Another thing was he was constantly vomiting or as Edmund said "Puking his guts out." even though he didn't have the flu. He complained of a headache and seeing double.

So now they were at the doctor's office,the doctor just said it was normal with a small bump on the head and that by tomorrow he'd be better,but he wasn't better in fact he got worse much worse.

But no one found out until it was almost too late.

**A/N:Up Next: Peter gets worse and Helen gets angry at the doctors .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two chapters in one day,I'm feeling generous or bored whichever lol,I own only the doctor and the nice elderly lady**

Edmund was woken up by the sound of Peter choking,snapping on his lamp,he looked over surprised to find Peter jerking violently ,he was biting his tongue,which was causing it to bleed,which in turn was making him choke. Edmund had no idea what to do,Susan and Peter were the smart ones in the family ,they pored over books,though Edmund liked to read,he preferred mystery books to medical books. He wondered if he should leave Peter alone or stay with him,he had to risk it,leaving the door open ,he ran down the hall.

"Susan wake up,It's Peter,somethings wrong." Edmund said shaking her,Susan woke up in a flash,shoving her feet in a pair of slippers and throwing her robe on,she followed Edmund down the hall,Lucy was right behind them.

Susan took control immediately,"Ed,help me turn him onto his side." she said motioning him over,"Lucy ,go get Mum." Susan said giving her younger sister a push toward the door.

Several minutes later an ambulance was speeding toward the minute they got to the hospital,the attendants wheeled the stretcher into the hospital,Helen was worried and angry at the same time.

The doctor came over,his face apalogetic,",I may have misjudged the seriousness of the bump on your son's head."

Helen was fuming,"You insisted,he was fine! he is not fine,I need to know what is going on,he gets a small bump on his head . He complains of headaches,he can barely keep his balance,and now he 's having seizures. Just tell me what exactly is wrong with my son."

The doctor sighed and motioned to the bench running alongside the wall,Helen dropped onto it,Susan paced the floor,biting her fingernail and came back to sit next to her mother.

"The thing is,we never got your sons charts from the hospital in England until today. With hemophilia a bump on the head can cause serious complications resulting in death." Doctor Jones said.

"Oh god." Helen paled her hand at her mouth."There's a possibility Peter could die."

Doctor Jones nodded regretfully,"I'm very sorry,Ma' collegues will do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thank you." Helen said .

***********************************************************************

Peter didn't die,but as added precaution ,the doctors decided to keep him at the hospital."So,I'm never going home." Peter complained .

"Peter,darling try to understand,you've had too many accidents and close calls,here at the hospital,they can give you the treatment you need." Helen said as she unpacked his suitcase."Besides you do have a nice room."

Peter folded his arms,he didn't care about the room,he didn't want to spend the rest of his life in a stupid hospital.

"I don't want to stay here,why can't they give me the treatment at home." Peter asked not caring how childish he sounded.

"The hospital is better equipped to give it to you here." Helen said talking to Peter as if he were a five year old.

"Besides,we'll visit you whenever we can." Mum said kissing him on the forehead,she left the room.

***********************************************************************

Peter was bored,he had never been more bored in his life,lying on the hospital bed,he wondered how people managed to live in a hospital . Sitting up,he swung his feet over the bed and pulled on his robe.

The corridors were nearly empty and Peter wondered where everyone had gone. Occasionally he saw a nurse or doctor scurry past,but other than that nothing else no patients no one.

"If you're wondering where everyone is,they're in the dining room for lunch at least those that are able to are the rest of the patients are in their rooms." a sweet ,but frail sounding voice said.

Peter turned to see a elderly woman in a wheelchair looking at him from her snow white hair,though her face was wrinkled her eyes were still youthful.

"Oh." Peter said wondering if he should try to find the dining room,the woman seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Oh,don't leave,I never get visitors ." the lady said sorrowfully.

Anything was better than being bored,so Peter followed her into her room. It was small and cozy . On a small table covered with a doily was a plate of were also framed pictures of a smiling family that Peter could only assume was the woman's (,she introduced herself as Grace) family.

"Do they ever come visit you." Peter asked motioning to the photographs.

Grace shook her head sadly ,"Not as often as I want them to." she held out a cup of tea,"I know how the British love tea." she said.

Peter smiled slightly," Actually,I hate tea,so I might be a disgrace to the entire British Empire."

Grace laughed,she had a nice laugh like bells tinkling in the wind."Tell,me why are you in the hospital you seem like a healthy boy."

"I have hemophilia and the doctors told Mum,it would be better if I stayed in the hospital." Peter said .

Grace nodded sadly."My son died from hemophilia when he was four years old."

"I'm sorry." Peter said not knowing what else to say.

Peter liked Grace,she had been alive during Queen Victoria's reign ,"She had hemophilia too you know and she passed it onto many of her descendants like Alexi Romanov.

"I know we learned about that in school,not the school here in New York ,my old school in England." Peter said."I've always wondered though why they shot the entire family what did the children ever do."

"Who knows people do strange things .If Hitler had a family would you kill them ." Grace asked

Peter thought for a minute then shook his head,"No,because that's unfair,why punish the children for the father's sins."

"You have a rare integrity hardly seen in some children or even adults . " Grace said .

The door opened and a nurse stuck her head in,"Grace,you have a visitor." she said. she stepped back showing a distuingshed looking man in,he leaned over and gave Grace a brief hug.

"Mother,how are you ,are you taking your medication." he asked sitting in the flowered armchair,he noticed Peter standing there.

"Who are you." he asked suspiciously.

Peter was about to answer when Grace interrupted,"This is Peter Pevensie,Peter this is my son Austin."

Peter held out his hand and Austin ignored it,so he let it drop wondering why grownups got to get away with being rude .

Austin turned to his mother,"Mother,you can't invite strange people into your room,especially a delinquent youth."

Peter bristled at that," I'm not delinquent." he said .

Austin ignored him and addressed his mother,"Clearly,your medication will need to be upped.I'll have to talk to the doctor ,before I leave. Now for the matter at hand,Mother,the will."

Peter's mouth dropped open he had never met anyone more cold ,callous and greedy,Oh wait he had the White Witch.

Grace slumped in her chair,"Not now,Austin,I'm tired." she said weakly.

Austin jumped up,"Of course,Mother. You leave." he snapped at Peter.

"No,let him stay,I want him to read to me,there's something about hearing a Charles Dickens' classic in a real British voice ".

"Well,if you're sure." Austin said . Grace nodded ,her eyes closed.

Austin shrugged and put on his coat,he left the room.

"Check to see when he rounds the corner." Grace instructed Peter.

"He's gone do you still want me to read to you." Peter asked."Are you still tired?"

Grace laughed," Goodness,no,I only said that to get rid of him."

Peter smiled,he really liked Grace ,he had never met any other elderly person so full of life.


	5. Chapter 5

** hospital is a long term rehabilitation center,not sure if they had those back then,but who cares.**

When Peter came into Grace's room on Saturday,he found the elderly woman staring at the framed picture in her frail hands. Peter walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder not wanting to startle her,she looked up and smiled at him,but her smile was trembly and her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Are you all right,Mrs. Anderson." Peter asked concerned.

"I told you call me Grace." she told Peter."And I'm fine except I just got a call from Austin and he says they won't be able to visit this Sunday."

"Did he visit you last year." Peter asked,"

"No,they were busy ." Grace sighed placing the picture back on the dresser,she clapped her hands together,"Peter,would you be a dear and get me my cane."

Peter went over to the corner of the room and handed Grace the cane."I fancy a walk through the gardens,would you care to accompany me." she asked holding out her elbow.

Peter took her elbow and they headed down the corridor slowly because of Grace's cane. Though Grace moved slowly,her mind wasn't slow and she regaled Peter with stories about her life growing up in New York. She told him about her older brother who used to play pranks on her.

"Is he still alive?" Peter asked. Grace shook her head," He died a few years ago."

Peter was about to say he was sorry again,then thought better of it after all,saying "I'm sorry " was not going to bring Grace's brother back.

"But enough about my family,tell me what's your family like." Grace asked lowering herself onto a bench,she patted the space next to her.

Peter told her all about his family ,then said,"But sometimes I wish Mum and Susan would stop treating like a piece of fragile china.I know this disease is dangerous and that there is a possibility I could bleed to death,if I'm not careful,but I want to be treated normally."

Grace nodded in understanding." I had a friend who was sickly all her life and her family treated her like a china doll,they would hardly let her do anything .She loved climbing trees and doing other things that would exert her."

"But if she was sickly how did she manage all of that." Peter asked curiously.

"She was sickly not an invalid." Grace said ,leaning on her cane and standing up. Peter rushed to help her up.

***********************************************************************

Grace was bursting with happiness when Peter went to visit her on Sunday,"Austin is coming and he's bringing his wife and children." she said beaming.

"I should leave then." Peter said recalling Austin's cold behaviour toward him.

"Nonsense,I want you to stay you're my visitor." Grace said insistently.

Peter gave in,he couldn't say no it would be like saying no to Gran or Lucy and those were two people could never say no to. He came further into the room .

"What are they like your daughter in law and grandkids?" Peter asked .

"I'd rather not say,but they're my only living relatives." Grace said which only meant one thing,they were horrid beasts or at least she probably was since the two small children in the picture looked too young to be horrid beasts.

The door opened and Austin came in behind him was a elegantly dressed lady in a fur stole and pearl necklace on her hands were white kid gloves,she wore a violet skirt and matching jacket with a expensive looking broach at the collar of her silk blouse. Her hat was violet and had a veil,she held a handkerchief to her nose . Behind her was a young man and a young woman. The girl looked mortified like she'd rather be anywhere else,she wasn't that pretty either. Her eyes were too small,her face too puffy as if she had had too many sweet . Her dress was a size too small in places .

"Hello,Grandma." they both said though neither of them gave her a kiss,they seemed to expecting something and Peter vaguely wondered what it was ; he found out when Grace took out her pocketbook and handed them both a dollar.

"A dollar! Grandma! that won't cover anything." the girl whined." Bessies grandmother gives her five dollars."

"Yeah,Granny,I need to buy some things ." the boy said."For my car,this will hardly cover the cost."

Peter could hardly believe how ungrateful these children were ,the girl finally noticed him and said in a voice dripping with scorn. "Who is that.".

Grace smiled at Peter,"This is Peter Pevensie,he's a patient here and a very nice boy." Grace introduced her family as Aurelia,Harriet and Joseph. Harriet and Joseph looked at Peter with disdain.

"I do hope he isn't coming with us to the restaurant." Aurelia said looking down her nose at Peter,"it is just family and he's not family."

Peter stood up,"I was just leaving." he said going to the door.

Austin stood up too,"I'll walk you to your room." he said.

"I can find my own way." Peter said not trusting him in the slightest.

"Nonsense,I don't mind,I am headed that way anyway." Austin insisted not taking no for an answer.

Peter had no choice,but to allow Austin to accompany him down the hall ;all of a sudden Austin whirled around grabbing Peter's wrist.

"Listen up,boy,stay away from my mother . She doesn't need a delinquent trying to worm his way into her good graces so he could get her money." Austin warned in a cold voice.

Peter tried not to wince,"I don't care about the money,I like your mother it's got nothing to do with money."

Austin wouldn't loosen his grip," I said stay away from her or you'll be sorry." he said finally dropping Peter's wrist and walking away.

Peter rubbed his wrist,there was a huge bruise forming from where Austin grabbed it. He leaned against the wall,closing his eyes,then tugged his sleeve down over the bruise hoping Mum wouldn't ask about it the next time she visited him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :If I owned them I'd be rich,I don't and the ones I do own,I'm making absolutely profit from them,go figure . The hospital building is more of a mansion .**

"He threatened you." Susan cried,Peter winced regretting having told Susan anything,they were walking through the corridors of the hospital . Peter dragged her through a side door and into the garden,he didn't want Mum to overhear,besides worrying about his hemophilia,she'd start to worry about whether he was completely safe in the hospital or not.

"Shh,he didn't threaten me exactly." Peter said unconsciously tugging his sleeve down over the bruise on his arm,it wasn't getting smaller . He wondered why Austin was so dead set against him having anything to do with his mother,it wasn't as if Grace was a helpless old lady and he was taking advantage of her kindness.

Susan raised an eyebrow,she didn't believe her brother for one minute,but she wasn't going to pursue the subject,the thing about Peter ,he kept quiet about certain things and he didn't like to talk about them. She had a feeling that this Austin person had indeed threatened Peter,even if he didn't want to admit it.

"You can't tell Mum,in a few weeks,I'll be out of here and I won't have to worry about him anymore." Peter said.

"What if he threatens you again?" Susan asked." He won't,I'm sure." Peter said though he wasn't too sure.

"Peter,dear,there you are,I was hoping you'd visit me today." Peter turned to see Grace walking over to them,she was wearing a black dress with a lace collar and huge broach at the neck(Peter realized that Grace wore black an awful lot).

"Hello,." Peter said forgetting to call her Grace,she promptly reminded him again,then noticed Susan .

"Oh goodness,here I am rambling on and on and you have a friend visiting you." Grace said mistaking Susan as Peter's friend ,which was not hard to do since Peter was the only fair haired child in the family .

"This is my sister Susan." Peter said,looking past Grace toward a cluster of trees,he was well aware of Austin glowering at him like a spoiled child who's favourite toy was given to someone else,which though it looked semi-cute on a two year old (depending on the child) it looked creepy on a forty something year old man.

Peter turned back to Grace and Susan,they were in the middle of a conversation involving Grace's beaus and her days as a vaudeville he felt it,the familiar tingle in the back of his nose which was a warning that he was going to have a nosebleed. Leaving . Grace and Susan to talk,he hurried back into the hospital and hurried down the carpeted corridor,hoping he wouldn't run into Mum.(She was in the lobby ) .Rounding the corner ,he smacked into Austin.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my mother." he hissed his eyes cold and pushed Peter against the wall,"If you don't stay away from my mother,you will be sorry."

Peter was aware of the fact that his nose was bleeding and he couldn't even wipe the blood away,he was also painfully aware of the fact that Austin was gripping his bruised arm He was growing light-headed and woozy and wished Austin would let him go,so he could try to stop the blood flow.

Austin however had other plans,making sure no one was around,he dragged Peter down the hall ,he opened a door,there were stairs and pushed Peter down them,he tumbled down them,hitting his head against the concrete. Austin walked down the stairs slowly. Stooping,he looked at Peter.

"It is a pity you're hemophiliac,without proper care you will bleed to death and of course no one will think of looking for you down here,there are just too many patients to keep track of and well,no one cares about one teenager." Austin gloated,he stood up then kicked Peter in the face before walking back up the stairs. Halfway up he turned around," Of course I'll give _my_ mother your regards that you can't see her anymore. She'll be devastated at first,but soon other things will occupy her mind like the making of her will for instance."

**********************************************************************

Peter finally woke up,his entire body ached from where he was pushed down the stairs,he lay there wondering if he could pull himself up the stairs. How long had he been down here? did Mum and Susan wonder where he was? did the nurses or doctors. Did Grace or did Austin tell them all a lie . The only thing was that the nurses did a sweep through of the beds to make sure the patients (who were definitely not prisoners,) hadn't wandered off in the middle of the night. But then again Austin probably had that angled covered too.

Pulling himself into a seated position,he leaned against the wall breathing heavily from the effort it took to accomplish that small feat. Standing up,he swayed dangerously ,grasping the edge of the bannister to keep from falling,he could barely stand let alone walk .But he was determined to get up the stairs. His body however had other plans for him he started to vomit dropping to his knees,he retched violently and couldn't stop.

He was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it,he had bitten his tongue,his nose was still bleeding and he had a bump on his head. he was choking on his own blood,he gagged and choked trying to spit the blood out. There was too much blood.

_No one's going to find me._ was his last conscious though before slipping into unconsciousness.

**A/N: ha! the dreaded cliffhanger. Review and I might let Peter live**


	7. Chapter 7

_When we last left Peter,he was lying unconscious on the basement floor of the hospital,we open the scene in the garden. This is from Susan's pov_

Susan didn't know why she immediately disliked Austin,(of course,she had no idea it was Austin until Grace politely introduced them),perhaps it was what Peter had told her about him. He certainly didn't look distrustful,but the one thing all four children (especially Edmund) had learned was that appearances can be deceiving. Susan sighed and pushed a strand of hair from her face,she wondered where Peter was,she was about to ask Grace when Mum came up to them.

"Susan,where's your brother,I wanted to see him again before we headed home." Mum asked,she noticed Grace. "Hello,you must be Grace,I'm Helen Pevensie,Peter's mother."

Grace stuck out a wrinkled,blue-veined hand with a small diamond ring ," You must be very proud." she said. She turned and introduced Austin,who laid on the charm thick he even much to Susan's disgust kissed Mum's hand.

"I don't where Peter is,Mum,he was here,then he went back inside." Susan said,it was then that Austin spoke up.

"Oh,I ran into him in the hall,a blonde haired teenager right?" Austin asked pretending he had no idea who Peter was when he did," He said he was tired and he was going back to his room."

Susan pursed her lips together,"He didn't look tired to me." she said coolly,she turned to Mum."I'll go check to see if he's in his room." she did not trust Austin in the least.

Susan hurried into the mansion and headed down the floral patterned carpeted corridor,along the way she passed several patients,nurses and doctors,but none of the patients was Peter. She didn't bother checking in Peter's room,since she knew Austin was lying through his teeth about Peter's whereabouts. Sighing she leaned against the wall,wondering where in the world her brother was ,he wasn't the type to wander off,she looked down at the carpet,that was when she saw it ,drops of blood,it was mixed in with roses,which made it hard to see,but Susan had always had very good vision. She straightened up and followed the trails of blood down the corridor. Susan was aware of several things. One,Peter was definitely not in his room,two he had a nosebleed and three wherever he was,it was certainly not by choice.

The spots of blood continued on toward a door,looking around to make sure there was no one around,she pushed open the door and groped for a light switch,finding none,she dug around in her pocket for a matchbook(Susan was always prepared ) and lit it,carefully making her way down the stairs. Susan gasped and reeled back at what she saw,Peter was there all right ,his face was covered in dried blood there was a huge bump on his head and ,though he was slumped against the wall,she could tell,his arm was broken as was his leg. (She could see the bone sticking out through his trousers which were soaked in blood),looking around for a torch(flashlight) she found one and switched it on and placing it on the floor,she checked for a pulse and was releived when she found one,though it was did not want to leave Peter alone,but she knew every second counted and she had to get help,she wished Edmund or Lucy was with her,but they had had to stay home .Lucy had a cold and Edmund had offered to stay with her( which only showed how much Narnia had changed Edmund,the old Edmund would have never offered to stay alone with Lucy.)

Running around up the stairs,she prayed,she'd bump into a doctor or nurse . She rounded the corner and ran into a grabbed Susan shoulders,"What are you doing.?" she demanded.

"Please,my brother." Susan gasped "He's hurt."

The nurse's face softened "Wait a minute,you're Peter Pevensies' sister,aren't you."

"Yes,but how." Susan started to say,then thought better of it,she just led the nurse down the corridor and into the basement.

***********************************************************************

It was a miracle that they managed to keep Peter from dying considering the amount of blood he had lost,but the doctors had done it,by giving Peter a blood transfusion . Susan sat on the edge of his bed,while Mum paced the floor,which she only did when she was upset,even Grace was there with a pot of tea and a plate of lemon squares( Susan wondered how Grace always seemed to have baked goods on her) she kept gently insisting Mum relax,since Peter was for now out of danger.

Suddenly Peter started stirring,Susan jumped up and peered down at slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you all right!" Susan asked swooping down on him and hugging him,mindful of the cast on his arm. Mum hearing the commotion ,came over and hugged Peter,crying and laughing at the same time .

"Mum." Peter said ."I can't breathe." he said.

Susan giggled as Mum reluctantly let go . Grace came over and gently hugged Peter.

"Peter,what exactly happened?" Mum asked.

"I don't remember." Peter said,not looking at her,which Susan knew he only did when he was lying and Peter only lied for two reasons when he was trying to protect someone and Susan knew he was definitely not protecting a horrid man like Austin .The other reason was if he was scared .

And Peter was scared.

**A/N: Before you review and say "Oh,Peter wouldn't be scared of Austin" try to remember that this is not Narnia it is America also as is eveident in the story, Austin is not a teenager,he is a forty year old man,who is greedy and murderous (as was evident in chapter 6) so even though Peter had been a king,he still can get scared sometimes. Besides I like making them real**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning :major death scene**

A few weeks later,Peter was heading down the corridor to visit with Grace,when a nurse stopped him. Peter wondered why since in the past,he had always gone to visit Grace and no one had ever stopped him before,although that have been because Grace was elderly and could scold fiercely if visitors were kept from her.

"I always visit ." Peter said not sure why he was being kept from the elderly lady.

The nurse who wasn't that old about twenty looked sad,"I know you do,that's why I don't like to tell you that passed away last night."

Peter felt as if he had punched in the stomach,he had admired and liked ,it was an odd sort of friendship,he was only fourteen and she was eighty -six,but Mrs. Anderson had never treated him like a kid,(even if she hadn't known he was not really fourteen).She liked to know his opinion on certain matters,including his views on the American government,her history and how differed from his history which was British and how it was thoughts on the war,America had not entered the war (it was only 1940) .

"She left this for you." the nurse said holding out a envelope,Peter took it slowly,wondering what was in it's contents. Back in his room,he sat cross-legged on the bed and carefully opened the envelope,he took out a sheet of paper and started reading.

_To whom it may concern:_

_The last will and testament of Grace Victoria Anderson dated November seventh in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and forty._

_I being of sound mind and body leave ten thousand dollars to the family of Peter James Pevensie_(so that was why she had wanted my middle name,Peter thought,before continuing to read)_to do as they see fit._ there was a bunch of legal stuff,further down the page,but Peter was through reading it,he could not believe that Grace had just left his family ten thousand dollars it had to be a mistake.

Peter carefully tucked the paper back in it's envelope,suddenly his hand closed around a slip of paper and he pulled out a check ,it was no mistake or even joke,there in black and white was a check for ten thousand dollars.

Peter stared at the check,wondering how he was going to tell Mum,she hated charity and ten thousand dollars was an awful lot of charity. Living in New York was not exactly cheap,especially since it turned out that Dad was dead,the RAF had made a mistake when they said he had survived . Staying at this hopsital was expensive and Peter felt bad,since most of Mum's pay from her job as a secretary was going to this place .If he did show Mum the check,he hoped,she wouldn't get upset . Maybe he'd show Susan first,but then again,Susan would say it wasn't logical for anyone to leave ten thousand dollars to complete strangers,even if they were nice. Edmund would say it was unbelievable and Lucy would say it was lucky.

He shouldn't been worrying about what Mum would say,he should have been worrying about what Austin would do.

**********************************************************************

Austin was not pleased when he found out where most of mother's money had gone,neither was his family.

"Why would she leave it to that boy." his wife demanded shrilly ."Why not us,were her family."

"We don't even get anything!" Harriet whined stuffing several chocolates in her mouth. "Motherr! that boy's not even family,how could Grandma!"

The only person who was not upset was Joseph,he didn't care who Grandma left her money,it was her Dad looked Mum looked upset and Harriet looked upset only because she was a spoiled brat.

Joseph knew that Dad would do anything to get his hands on that check and Jospeh felt sorry for the boy,Grandma had left the money to ; he had to warn him somehow.

**********************************************************************

It had been a week since the doctors had said it was all right for Peter to be released from the hospital ,though he was still in danger of bleeding to death if he cut himself and didn't get help right away or if he were injured in any way,there seemed to be no point in keeping him at the hospital.

Peter had had a hard time convincing Mum to let him go on a walk,he was tired of being cooped up in the house,Mum agreed to let him go on one condition,he had to take Susan with him. He agreed since there was no way around it,not that he minded Susan's company ,then Edmund and Lucy wanted to come with. So the four of them set out .

Everything was going fine,until Austin appeared. Susan tightened her grip on Lucy's hand drawing the little girl closer to her side. Peter glared at the man and stepped in front of his siblings. Edmund and Lucy who had never met Austin or even heard of him seemed to be confused by their older siblings behaviour.

"How nice to see you out of the hospital." Austin said in a voice that meant the exact opposite.

"What is it you want." Peter asked.

"The money." Austin said coldly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter said stiffly,he had given Mum the check and she had put it somewhere safe until she could deposit it at the bank.

"I think you do,see for some reason my mother thought you were a saint . The son she never had so it stands to reason she'd leave you something,something that should rightfully be mine. Now I'll ask you again where is the money." Austin warned.

Susan wondered why no one was coming out of their houses to see what was going on,the entire street was empty.

What happened next happened so fast ,it was as if time stood still one minute Peter was standing the next Austin plunged a knife into his stomach. Gasping in pain,Peter fell to his knees then collapsed onto the snowy ground clutching his side,blood seeping through his fingers.

Susan knelt down beside him,Lucy was sobbing and Edmund was clenching his teeth trying not to cry. Susan did not want either of them to see this . This was not Narnia there was no cordial no Aslan .Susan could tell Peter was in pain,but was hiding it

"Ed, go take Lucy with you." Susan said her voice strained ."Go get help."

"But." Edmund protested .

"Please ,Ed,just go." Susan pleaded she looked p at him,tears streaming down her face. "trust me."

Edmund nodded and led Lucy away. Susan watched until they rounded the turned back to Peter,he was pale ,and shaky.

"Su..." he gasped as blood gurgled from his mouth ."I.. th..think ... I sh-should h-have t-told him where the m-money w-was."

Susan laughed and cried at the same time," No,no it was good you didn't,he would have gone after Mum .Eddie went to get help."

"Too late for that." Peter whispered ." Hemophiliacs die faster remember."

"Don't" Susan said brushing away tears,"Don't say that you're not going to die,you aren' can't.!"

"It doesn't hurt all that much." Peter whispered lying through his teeth.'I'm sorry." he whispered.

Susan knew there was no way Edmund would be able to get help fast enough , she sat next to Peter,her fingers entwined with his,they were cold and clammy.

"If this were Narnia,Lu would use her cordial." Susan said softly.

"This....isn't....Narnia..." Peter said between gasps his eyes closing

"No." Susan murmured,"Don''s going to come back with help,you'll see and you'll be all right,you have to please." she bent forward so that her forehead touched was holding on .

As much as she hated to,Susan knew she had to give him permission to let go. "Peter,let go,it's okay,I'll tell Mum you loved her ."she whispered

"Ed.... and Lu...cy.. tell.... them..." Peter murmured .

"I will." Susan promised ,as Peter's life slipped away,she knelt there on snowy street,her hand intwined in his."I will." she whispered bent her head ,her dark hair a sharp contrast against the white sky. Snow started falling around her.

**A/N: My first,last and only death scene, Very hard to write . This is the last chapter.**


End file.
